shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Girls Night In
Girl's Night In is the second episode in season six of the New Girl, Zoe's Departure. The episode describes Sam's first day without Zoe and the sleepover she arranges with the swim team, in attempt to get closer with them. Synopsis It's just not the same with Zoe gone, and Sam is looking for a new best friend. Can you help Sam cope with losing Zoe? Plot The episode begins with Howard and Sam dropping off Zoe at the airport for her flight to France. They exchange their final good-byes before she departs. Despite not being in the mood, they separately go to Hector's pool party, as Howard thinks it would be good to see some friends. Sam arrives at Hector's pool party, realizing that without Zoe, she has no friends. Sam sees Jessica flirting with Howard and tells Jessica to run off. Howard and Sam get into an argument about how Howard is already going around flirting with people, to which Howard retorts, saying they must move on. Sam goes around the party looking for 'the new Zoe', but has no luck. Ben, the only 'Zoe' Sam likes, advises her that as opposed to looking for a new variant of Zoe, it would be better if she went out and looked for a group of new friends. Sam goes home, still angry about what Howard did. Sam explains to her mother her situation, who suggests she has a sleepover with the swim team. A week later, Jane, Hannah, Sara and Linda all arrive at Sam's house for Sam's Girls Night In. The girls have pizza, eat dessert, watch a movie and talk about their boy preferences. After Sam's mother comes home, Hannah mentions a race that happens that night at the Skyway Racetrack. Hannah claims that they can all find a boy and that sneaking out will be thrilling. Jane and Linda are up for it, but Sam and Sara do not want to go, as they think Sam's mom will catch them. Through much talking, the two finally agree. They reach the racetrack shortly after. There, Sam runs into Colt Warren, her ex-boyfriend. He approaches her and talks with, but the girls decide to leave, as their conversation escalated to an argument. Sam ignores him, as he gets more and more angry that she refuses to talk with him, until ending their conversation saying she doesn't want him in her life. Right when they leave, the cops arrive at the scene. The crowd begins to scatter and the girls manage to get to Hannah's car quick enough, before the cops can arrest them. They drive back to Sam's house. The next morning, the girls leave. Sam agrees with her mom that it wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be. However, she still misses Zoe. She subsequently leaves and winds up at Howard's doorstep to apologize for behaving so rudely and suggests they fly to Paris and get Zoe back. Howard declines, believing that it is better for both of them to simply move on. Bonus After dropping off Zoe at the airport and dropping Sam off at her house, Howard arrives alone at Hector's party. Howard talks to Hector, who gets mad about how upset Howard is, despite it's been less than a day since she's left. Hector recommends Howard solely moves on. As Howard contemplates life without Zoe, Jessica approaches him. She comforts him, before she starts flirting with him. Howard begins thinking that "maybe being single is nice". Characters *Sam Hill *Howard DeGeest *Zoe Davis *Hector Alonzo *Jessica Blaire *Mallika Desai *Angie Donovan *Ben Kale *Linda Carter *Hannah Holmes *Jane Summers *Sara Kessler Category:Episodes Category:Season 6: Zoe's Departure Category:The New Girl